


Stupidera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [18]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Comedy, M/M, OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La favola di Cenerentola rivisitata.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Fairy Tale” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 537.★ Prompt/Traccia: 8. Principessa/Principe.Cenerentola!AU.





	Stupidera

Stupidera

 

C’era una volta un ragazzo dai capelli grigi e un amore profondo per il cielo e gli aereoplanini.

Gokudera, detto Stupidera, era rimasto orfano di madre in tenera età. Lavina, questo il nome della sfortunata madre, era morta tragicamente.

Il padre si era allora risposato con una donna malvagia che aveva tre figlie.

La maggiore, di nome Bianchi, faceva star male Gokudera alla sola vista, essendosi divertita da bambina ad avvelenarlo.

La mezzana, di nome Kyoko, era una sciocca vanesia che si divertiva a punzecchiarlo. Amante solo dei vestiti e dei gioielli, era arrivata a rompergli il pianoforte.

La più piccola faceva Hana di nome. Era la più terribile e insopportabile, una vipera come sua madre.

Le donne della casa rendevano la vita impossibile al ragazzo. Lo obbligavano a fare tutti i lavori di casa, non volendo pagare la servitù. Il giovane indossava sempre degli stracci per vestiti, un grembiule e teneva i capelli fermi con una bandana lacera.

Dormiva vicino al camino e perciò era sempre sporco di cenere.

I piatti che gli lasciavano da pulire erano sempre troppi, i vestiti da lavare pile infinite, si lamentavano sempre del cibo e non gli lasciavano un attimo per respirare.

Era anche costretto ad attraversare a piedi la foresta per andare al vecchio pozzo a prendere l’acqua.

Qui incontrò un principe che si era smarrito, a cavallo, e gl’indicò la via per il castello.

Gokudera aveva rischiato di cadere in ginocchio, folgorato dalla bellezza del nobile. Possedeva un sorriso impacciato e belle maniere.

Tsunayoshi, questo il nome del principe, aveva sentito il cuore battere di fronte a quel popolano dallo sguardo così intelligente e le fattezze di un angelo caduto.

Suo padre, Timoteo, voleva assolutamente che sposasse una principessa, o comunque qualcuno di molto ricco. Lui, impacciato e timido, non era mai riuscito a imporsi.

A seguito dell’incontro col giovane, però, Tsuna aveva deciso di prender tempo. Aveva convinto suo padre che avrebbe scelto qualcuno da sposare se avesse indetto un ballo, a cui, però, era invitato tutto il regno.

Sperava di rincontrare Gokudera, ma il giovane era stato costretto in casa dalle terribili donne della sua famiglia. Suo padre, infatti, era morto poco tempo dopo essersi risposato e Gokudera aveva sempre pensato fosse stato avvelenato.

A salvare la situazione fu l’Hitman fata Reborn. Reborn, infatti, liquidò con un paio di colpi di pistola la matrigna e fece scappare le altre giovani. Si travestì da donna, un vestito dorato che ben si abbinava ai suoi voluminosi riccioli mori, e utilizzò la sua magia per far vestire Gokudera da nobile.

Ora aveva anche ereditato finalmente i beni di famiglia.

Gokudera ne era così grato che non fece notare quanto fossero fastidiose e mal abbinate le scarpette di cristallo che gli aveva fatto indossare, dopo averlo vestito da principe.

Tsuna fu lieto di trovare Gokudera e trovò finalmente il coraggio di ribellarsi a Timoteo. Quest’ultimo avrebbe voluto lamentarsi, ma il figlio illegittimo che aveva avuto con una serva, molto legato a Tsuna, lo minacciò di ucciderlo se avesse fiatato.

Così vissero tutti felici, contenti e ammettiamolo, un po’ killer.


End file.
